


an allegory for me

by atlantisaway



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisaway/pseuds/atlantisaway
Summary: this fandom lacks a serious love for diego and it breaks my heart





	1. incipiency

**Author's Note:**

> hello

Started with a bang.

More of an explosion, really, thinking back on it. Don't ask him how he can mistake those two completely different noises because hell if he knew.

It did, though, sound like it could be mistaken for a rock being tossed to the floor, sliding across until it came to a stop. A heavy one, though.

Rocks... they were nice, weren't they?

A nice, solid constant in the ever-changing bustling life today.

He should start a rock collection, actually. A nice hobby other than throwing deadly, sharp, high-speed metal sticks. A calming hobby. Grace would probably approve. 

Diego glanced up from the spot he lay, and stared up through the giant skylight, revealing a billion galaxies and more... rocks?

He was laying on a museum floor, trying to save the day once again. Was it robbers this time? He'd have to find the video surveillance again. Pretty sure it was robbers, though. He wasn't sure who else would sneak into a museum and try to take freaking dinosaur bones in the middle of the night, a sensible time to be sleeping and a very, very unsensible time to be a criminal. Why couldn't they just give him a break one night?

A yell pulled him out of his thoughts. The noise caused him to turn his head, which in turn caused a pang to go through his head once again.

_God, all I'm asking for is one night. One little night where I can have a good night's sleep, wake up, and go back to sleep right after. Sounds nice, actually, right about now._

The voice was getting closer, close enough he could recognize it as Klaus's.

"Diego? Come on, answer me, buddy, it'll make it easier for both of us. Help me this one time, please?"

Diego opened his mouth but all he could muster out was a groan. A groan loud enough to summon his brother, apparently.

He could see Klaus's face light up right before the rocks consumed everything.

. .

⌒

Blinding lights is all he saw when he finally woke up. Groggily, Diego lifted up his head, only to find himself in his childhood home with Klaus sitting next to him, asleep. The bright noon sun shone through the window. Canaries were chirping. The faint jingle of an ice cream truck rolled down the street. Everyone seemed to be greeting the peaceful spring morning with a smile and a song. Except for, of course, Diego, who was currently squinting around his room trying to remember how he got into this situation in the first place.

Klaus finally stirred, knocking over an abandoned cup of coffee that was on the side of the table. With a jolt, he woke up as the now-lukewarm coffee dripped onto his shirt and lap. 

"Christ on a cracker, are you kidding me? This was my favorite shirt," Klaus complained, standing up from his spot on the armchair. He finally glanced over to where Diego lay, just now realizing he was conscious again.

"Hey, buddy. How are you feeling? You're okay, right? Oh God, don't tell me you have amnesia or some shit. That would seriously ruin everyth-"

He was abruptly cut off when Diego started to speak, still not fully awake though.

"Calm down, dude. What even happened? I don't... why were you there?"

Klaus looked at him like he had grown a third head or something.

"You don't remember? Seriously?" Klaus let out a half-laugh, looking around the room, "You asked all of us to come to the museum. You said you found something that could change 'everything'. You'd been missing for like, a week, man." He started to pace around the room again.

"I'm going to call Allison. You'd better not die before she gets here, because I don't want your dumb ass on bugging me for the rest of eternity."

Klaus kept going on, saying something like how he'd kick his ass if he said one more thing about rocks, too, but Diego couldn't concentrate as a wave of nausea took over him, and the world went away again. 

 

 


	2. ephemeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im trying to keep this like how they actually would act and say but i dont have another 10 hours to rewatch the show

The museum sat on the corner of 4th and 5th street. A park sat two doors down, and a bakery lived close on the other side, always supplying a fresh air of bread and cookies. Ironic placing, honestly. The museum actually was pretty average from an outside perspective, considering all things. It's been in the city since anyone could remember, an ancient architecture, just like the items inside. It was styled after an old English-esque type of mansion, obviously for other uses, but had been turned into a museum a decade later or so.

Some people would ask why kids would avoid the building like it had the Black Plague v.2, and they'd just stare at the person like they were crazy. Every time one did explain, they did so in a hushed voice as if being heard would be... bad.

It sat on a bad excuse for a hill and is said to be on an old Indian graveyard. There are whispers at night, and a faint scream can be heard every so often. On a really special night, there seems to be a hypnotic, blue glow engulfing the building's outside. Some say it was the power of the ancient gods punishing the people who built the museum on this land. Others say it's the ghosts coming back to haunt the living. Of course, this is all just a kid's tale, a horror told at sleepovers to scare a friend.

None of it was real, right?

Right.

The owner of the museum resembled that of a mummy once it's been unraveled and taken out of its tomb but with just a little bit more scowl. Ronald Bell was his name. He worked for the museum for what seems like forever, longer than anyone has remembered. Maybe the reason children didn't like the place so much was because of the mysterious (in a creepy way) air towards him and his apparent liking for witchcraft and whatnot. Maybe it was because he was just a mean, old man. Who knows?

. .

⌒

Klaus was staying in a roadside motel a few cities away, spending some time with a "close friend." He awoke with a groan and a glare to his phone. Fumbling his hand around until he reached it, he slowly sat up with a yawn. A new message appeared from his brother, Luther. Sighing and just about to just ignore the text and go back to bed, an incoming shriek of Luther's ringtone burst through the air, causing Klaus to jump a little and his partner to stir before turning back over. After a great amount of consideration, he answered the call and stepped outside of the bedroom.

"Is there any specific reason to why to you're calling at five in the morning? It's not Christmas or something, right? Shit, I didn't even get gifts. Speaking of, what would you like for Chri-"

"Just shut up for a second, okay?" Almost unintelligible through the static, Luther cut him off. Klaus could basically see him rolling his eyes right now. "Didn't you see my text? For once, would you listen to me? Something serious happened."

Klaus's turn to roll his eyes. "It's always serious when it comes to you. Lighten up a bit, won't you? I know some people that can help with tha-"

Once again, cut off before he could even finish his sentence. The audacity of some people.

"Maybe if you ever paid any attention to anything other than yourself, you'd notice. While you've been gone, Diego went missing."

"So? Happens all the time. He'll come back whenever. We're not kids anymore, and you're not our dad."

"You didn't listen to anything I've been saying. He's been missing for a week. No word from him or anyone else who've I've talked to about it."

Klaus pondered for a moment, then asked, "Why would you tell me about this? There's Allison or even Vanya. Who says I'd care enough to help?"

"Because you're the only one who I can contact with right now. I know how close you to are, or at least were. Please."

At this, he stopped. Thought for a moment. Right before Luther hung up, he responded.

"I'll be there in 20, but you'd better pay me back for the bus fare."

Klaus left the motel room, not noticing how his "friend" heard every word and was now pulling out his phone.

"Hey, 'onny. Thought you'd like to know something. For starters, I'd better get a raise. Second, they're going to be coming soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized i have no idea where this is going halfway through the first paragraph


End file.
